Silversong
by CarolineTheRebel
Summary: Flames, Friends, and Forgotten Dreams. Meet Grace (a.k.a. Silversong) She's lost everything... At least, that's what she thought...


"Wake up, Gracie." My eyes opened and I saw Dr. Rose standing next to my bed.

"You better get dressed honey, somebody very important is coming to see you."

"Yes ma'am." I said, "but who would want to see me?"

"You'll see honey. You'll see." she said, a sad smile beginning to form on her face.

I got up and out of my hospital bed as Dr. Rose left the room. I forgot how much I'd disliked this place. My room was just like the other hundred in the hospital, but it was emptier. Usually you would find some nice flowers or a get-well-soon balloon or card or something. I had nothing. But what should I expect? I had no relatives that I knew of, at least not since my parents died a long, long time ago. I had nobody.

I got dressed in a pair of jeans and a plain pink hospital long-sleeve t-shirt. Man, I really disliked pink. I also dislike being stereotyped. Pink can be a pretty stereotypical color, at least for a girl. It's sorta like: Hey! You're a girl, so you can only wear pink stuff, dresses, and skirts! Good for you! Notice I didn't say hate. I just think hate is a really strong and unneeded word. I looked in the mirror and sighed. I looked like a typical 13-year-old. Except... Something in my mind clicked.

Then I remembered I wasn't 13 anymore.

Today was my birthday.

The hair on my back raised as a violent shiver went through my body. My head filled with dreadful thoughts and memories. Horrible, terrible memories with screaming and flames and evil laughter. These were the memories that fueled my nightmares every time I fell asleep. These were the things I saw when I closed my eyes. And that evil, shrill voice... _Run away, Gracie! You don't belong! Nobody will accept you for who you are. ITS ALL YOUR FAULT._

Those final words rang in my ears like an echo to a cave. It's all your fault... It's all your fault... "NOO!" I screamed, clutching my head, backing away blindly into a corner. "Why? What have I done to deserve this?" I whispered, as my legs gave away and I curled up with my back to the wall, sobbing uncontrollably into my hands.

Dr. Rose entered the room a minute later, pausing when she saw me on the floor, crying. She sat down beside me until I stopped sobbing, then she put her warm hand in mine.

"It's all right, Gracie. It'll all be over soon."

Nearly an hour later, I was waiting in my hospital room.

Again.

I hated waiting. I'd been waiting ever since I got to this awful hospital three years ago.

Waiting for what? I honestly don't know. I guess I was waiting for someone to claim me. To pick me up and take me home. I always found that impossible, since my parents were dead and I had no known relatives. Looking back, I honestly think I was waiting for the day when I would die. It might sound dark, but for me, death meant freedom. It also meant I would be able to see my parents again.

I was apparently "very sick", because somehow my DNA was messed-up and malformed, and looked like I'd been exposed to radiation, although I'm pretty sure I hadn't. You see, when I first came to the hospital, the doctors needed to know who I was, but didn't. They studied my DNA only to find that it was complex and unlike a normal human being, which is weird, because I was born here on Earth and have no physical malformations or health issues. They sent it to Star Labs, who are studying it more closely, trying to figure out who I am, why I have freak DNA and how I got it.

Dr. Rose interrupted my thoughts when she walked into the room.

"He's going to be here soon, honey."

"When? Who is he?"

"In about 10 minutes. It's a surprise."

A pause.

"Is he going to help me?"

"He'll do his best, Grace. He'll do his best."

As Dr. Rose left the room, I heard some noise outside. I walked over to the window and looked out over the streets of Gotham. I could see the top of the Wayne Inc. building on the horizon as the sun rose up, painting the sky blue and orange and yellow. I looked down to the ground below, where a crowd had gathered on the sidewalk and driveway to the front entrance of the hospital. I saw a man holding a camera, and in front of him was the famous news reporter, Cat Grant. She was talking into her microphone, gesturing up towards the hospital.

Out of spite, I unlatched the lock and opened the window, putting my hands on the frame and sticking my head out, my long, black hair swirling in the wind. It was only seconds until someone noticed me. Soon, half of the crowd was looking and pointing at me, and, of course, the camera man noticed. He pointed towards me, and Cat Grant turned around to look at me. She turned around to face the camera and said something into the microphone, then she turned around to look at me.

"Hello, up there!" she shouted into cupped hands.

I was surprised that I could hear her from 3 stories up, but somehow I did. Out of sheer joy, I smiled and waved back to her, and boy, did that get a reaction! I saw a fancy black limousine pull up to the entrance and the crowd dispersed to make way.

"Time to go!" shouted Dr. Rose excitedly for the doorway. I took one last look at the crowd, waved again, then shut the window. I ran out my room, catching up to Dr. Rose. , Dr. Rose looked happier than I'd ever seen her. Instead of walking through the hallway, she strutted with purpose. Some of the older people, doctors, and nurses clapped and cheered for me as we passed by. The younger ones watched in curiosity. Dr. Rose and I stepped into the elevator, and we began to descend to the first floor.

"Dr. Rose?"

"Hm?"

"Am I, like, famous?"

She pondered on this. "What makes you think that?"

"Well, when there's a crowd of people outside your window, including a news reporter, and this random person in a limo pulls up, I had to suspect something..."

Dr. Rose laughed. "I sure am going to miss you, Grace."

Before I could ask where I was going, the elevator went ding! and the doors opened. We were in the lobby now, where many of the patients watched me as Dr. Rose and I walked over to a man I knew well. Dr. Khan, the manager of the hospital. He smiled when he saw me.

"How have you feeling lately, Grace?"

"Fine. I've been fine ever since I regained feeling in my right arm."

"Good, good." Dr. Khan gestured to the front doors.

"You might as well be on your way. Best of luck."

"Uh, thanks." I said, uncertain.

I took a step toward the doors then stopped. I saw bright flashes, cameras, and a limousine parked in front. I was finally leaving this sickening hospital, and I felt so alone and afraid.

Dr. Rose gave me a gentle push.

I took a deep breath and walked through the doors. I was practically blinded by all the camera flashes and people rushing toward me, microphones in their hands. When my eyes finally adjusted to the light, I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder that lead me towards the black limo, so I willingly followed. Through the glass I saw a man in the car. His face seemed so familiar... Then I realize who he was. Bruce Wayne. _The_ Bruce Wayne.

I was shocked. I stood there, unmoving. "Come on now, dearie. It's alright." I looked up at the man who had put his hand on my shoulder. He was old, and dressed in butlers' clothes. I let him continue to lead me towards the limo.

Time seemed to slow then speed up, and I found myself sitting in the car next to him, feeling dazed. There was an awkward silence for a while, then the butler got in the front of the limo and began to pull out of the hospital driveway. I looked back at the hospital, and out of the crowd of the hundreds of people there, I could only see Dr. Rose's smiling face.

I turned back around, hung my head, and said nothing.

A minute passed, and still nothing was said.

Then another.

And another. From the corner of my eye, I saw the butler give a stern look to Bruce Wayne in one of the mirrors, and he took a deep breath.

"What's your name?" I looked up at him. He looked down at me.

"You," I said, pointing at him. "... Don't know," I point at myself "... Who I am?" He laughed.

"Yes, I know who you are. You're Grace Lachester."

I nodded. I stared at him more, into his soul. Literally. I was born with the ability to see people's Auras. An Aura is like a full-body halo that, if read correctly, can tell the Aura reader what the person is feeling and why. If an Aura reader's powers are strong, they can even "read" the person's life... Apparently that's me...

What I saw in him was scary. Everything about him seemed emotionless. The only emotions I could read were faint neutral joy and curiosity. And fear. But why fear? What did he have to be afraid of? And there was more... He was hiding something... Something I couldn't know...

I tried not to look confused or questioning when I asked him,"Uhhh... Where are you taking me?"

"To your aunt and uncle's house."

"Holdup. I have an aunt and uncle? I thought I had no living relatives!"

"Well... They aren't your biological aunt and uncle. But they were very close friends of your parents. They are also close friends of mine. They've been looking for you for quite a while."

"Oh."

Silence.

"Are they nice?"

"Very."

"Ok.."

More silence.

"Why are you helping me? I'm sure there are plenty of other kids who need help..."

"I'm helping you because you're special. You don't belong in that hospital. I know somebody that can help you with being, um, special."

"Define special. Tell me what's wrong with me. Why is my DNA messed up?"

I saw him glance at the butler, who looked back at him. I could see them contemplating whether or not they should tell me. He sighed.

"You have super powers." I shot up in my seat.

"How?! What kind?! Why?!"

"We're not sure yet. We think we might put you in a team of some other kids around your age."

"Soooo... You want me to be a superhero of some type?"

"Yes. We will get into the details when we get to your aunt and uncle's house in the outskirts of Gotham."

We talked a bit after that. We both started to warm up to each other and I even managed to make him laugh a few times.

We drove into Halloway Hills, a 50-square-mile hilly and grassy region where some of Gotham's finest build their mansions. I could only imagine how grand my aunt and uncle's house may be.

We were all silent for a bit as we observed the green landscape. I thought of Dr. Rose, with her short red hair and blue eyes. I thought of Dr. Khan, with his scraggly black hair and know-it-all smile. I hated myself for missing them, but I did.

I only noticed the giant gleaming white mansion until I heard Mr. Wayne say, "We've arrived…"


End file.
